goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens Throws Kyle Justin and Mike Matei Up to the Sun and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Kyle Justin and Mike Matel revives The Angry Video Game Nerd / Mundy and Ratchet gets grounded) Skeens was very angry about Kyle Justin and Mike Matei. Skeens: Man! I can't believe those obnoxious creeps Kyle Justin and Mike Matei revived the Angry Video Game Nerd and got my friend Mundy and Phineas T. Ratchet grounded! I wish I can get rid of them. I know! I will throw Kyle and Mike up to the sun. Hahahahahaha! Then Skeens went off to find Kyle Justin and Mike Matei, and then he walked over to the spot where Kyle Justin and Mike Matei were standing, and quick as a flash he picked Kyle and Mike up by their legs and hoisted them up into the air. Kyle: Hey! Let us go! LET US GO! LET US GO! Mike: YEAH, YOU HEARD WHAT KYLE SAID! LET US GO RIGHT NOW! Skeens: No. I won't let you two go. You just revived the Angry Video Game Nerd and got my friend Mundy and Ratchet grounded. Now it's time to teach you a lesson! Skeens began to swing Kyle and Mike round and round in the air. At first, he swung them slowly. Then he swung them faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Kyle and Mike were just blurry circles going round and round Skeens' head. Suddenly, Skeens let go of Kyle and Mike's legs, and Kyle and Mike went shooting high up into the sky like huge rockets. Up and up they went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. They were going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. They whizzed on and on. They whizzed far into space. They whizzed past the moon. They whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Kyle and Mike crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And they were sizzled up like sausages! Then two sausages fell back to Skeens, and he ate them up. Skeens: Mmm, nice sausages! That's a good meal! Then Skeens cheered. Skeens: Yaaaaaay! Kyle Justin and Mike Matei are dead for good! They'll never get any of my friends grounded ever again! It serves him right for getting Mundy and Ratchet grounded! Back home, Skeens' dad was furious and upset with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you throw Kyle Justin and Mike Matei up to the hot sun!? They are one of my favourite people! And where did you get the idea from? Skeens: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate Kyle Justin and Mike Matei, because they suck. They revived the Angry Video Game Nerd and got my friend Mundy and Phineas T. Ratchet grounded. They're stupid, and I hate them! Skeens' dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to their deaths, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month with no TV! Go to your room right now! Skeens went up to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens Joey as Kyle Justin/The Guitar Guy Young Guy as Mike Matei Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff